More Than Meets The Eye
by soareagle
Summary: Kira buys a new car which is a robot in disguise. Now the Power Rangers and Mesogog are thrown into the ultimate battle, the battle for the AllSpark. TF2007MOVIE crossover with PRDT
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: I do not own PRDT and Transformers, they are owned by Disney and Hasbro respectively. Plus I'll be making some changes; for starters, Megatron will be just like the G1 version that is unlike the movie where he turns into a jet he will transform into a laser gun and I will be introducing Soundwave which is also just like the G1 version except he will transform into Tommy's old cassette player which he carries around. Other than that, the Transformers are from the movies.**

**Oh yeah, the humans from the TF movie will not be in here.**

**For PRDT, its set after Trent joins the team.**

**Prologue**

"_Before time began, there was the cube, we know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds, and fill them with life. _

_That is how our race is born, for a time we have lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil and so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. _

_We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world, and just when all hope is lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth."_- Optimus Prime.

_**Setting: Reefside High**_

"Class dismissed" Tommy said as he concluded today's science class.

"Smooth day" Connor said as Mesogog did not send any monsters that day.

"That I like" Ethan agreed.

"Could I see the four of you?" Tommy asked towards the Dino Thunder rangers.

"What's up Dr. O?" Kira asked, looking concerned. Tommy waited until everyone left the room.

"I've just been in contact with Andros, the Red Space Ranger and there have been transmissions sent into outer space from an unknown source" Tommy told.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Mesogog could be sending messages into outer space?" Trent asked.

"Maybe, each of you need to watch out for anything weird okay?" Tommy said. Everyone nodded and left.

"Kira!" a voice called. Kira turned to see her mother in her car.

"Come on, I got a surprise for you" she said as Kira sat in.

"Where are we going? Kira asked.

"You'll see" her mom said. She then drove off to a place that would excite any teenager.

"Oh my god! You're getting me a car!" Kira yelled excitedly.

_**Setting: Cyberspace Cafe**_

"What would it be today Tommy?" Hailey asked.

"The usual" Tommy replied before sipping his fruit smoothie. Meanwhile within Tommy's own briefcase, something unusual was occurring with his cassette player.

"Calling all Decepticons, I have a secure lock on one of Zordon's chosen" Soundwave communicated out. At various locations many Decepticons received this message.

"Copy that Soundwave" Starscream replied before moving out in his Jet form.

_**Setting: Angel Grove**_

"Man that was a good run" Adam said, panting after doing a heap of laps around Angel Grove Park

"Yeah, that was great" Rocky agreed.

"Hey guys, is it just me or has that cop car followed us everywhere?" Jason wondered as he looked at the car. Suddenly the police car swerved into the park, threatening to ram into the three former Power Rangers.

"Watch out!" Adam yelled before jumping aside to avoid collision. Then the car did the weirdest thing the rangers ever saw, it transformed into one of the most menacing Decepticons, Barricade.

"Are each of you former Power Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos?!!!!!!" Barricade yelled in a bad cop way. Each of them nodded feeling very intimidated. Then Barricade released Frenzy who attacked each of the rangers.

"What is this thing?!" Adam yelled as he attempted to roundhouse kick Frenzy.

"Some wacky robot!" Rocky yelled.

"I can't lay a finger on it!" Jason called out. But Frenzy was too god for each of the rangers due to quick reflexes and knocked each of the former Power Rangers out.

"3 down in one go." Barricade said gleefully before transforming and taking the former rangers with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Setting: Mesogog's lair**_

"Something is rotten in the state of Reefside and it's not the Power Rangers." Mesogog said in a deep thought.

"It's probably you" Elsa muttered under her breath.

"Elsa" Mesogog called. Elsa approached her master with fear, thinking that she may be destroyed.

"Yes master"

"Assume your human form and go into Reefside to monitor activity, I think someone or something is on my turf." Mesogog commanded.

"It will be done" Elsa said before bowing and leaving.

_**Setting: Car Dealer**_

"Mom, you could have done better" Kira sighed as she looked at the pieces of junk around her.

"It's your first car, it's meant to be a piece of trash." Mrs Ford laughed.

"Ladies, Bobby Bolivia, like the country except without the runs, how can I help?" the dealer asked.

"Well, my daughter looking for a first car" Mrs Ford replied.

"You come to see me that practically makes us family." Bobby said. "Uncle Booby B" he said extending his hand.

"Kira" The Yellow Ranger replied.

"Let me tell you something Kira, A driver don't pick the car, nuh-uh...the car picks the driver. It's a mystical bond between man...or woman and machine." The dealer said.

"So a car is like a Dino Gem" Kira thought to herself, smiling at the thought.

"Now I'll leave you to look for your ride to freedom." The dealer said. Kira and her mom then started to look around the place like if they were shopping for clothes.

"Kira, what do you think of this one?" Mrs Ford asked pointing to a very Pink and daggy car.

"No way" Kira replied gagging at the thought of being in any form of Pink.

"Or this one?" Her mom asked pointing to a white mustang, "it matches the boy you like so much"

"Mom!" Kira exasperated. The Yellow ranger kept searching around until her line of vision pointed to a car that was just her colour.

"Mom, what do you think of this one?" she asked pointing to a yellow 1976 Chevrolet Camaro before going in. Kira sat in the driver's seat and started to get a feel for it.

"Feels good" she said to herself.

"How much?" Mrs Ford asked.

"$5000" the dealer said.

"I'm not paying over $4000" the mother stated.

"Get out of the car" the dealer said.

"What about the whole bond between man and machine?" the girl asked.

"Only occurs in cheaper cars" he said. "Now with this model...." suddenly a high frequency wave was emitted and destroyed every other car in the vicinity.

"I didn't do that" Kira said to herself as she knew her mouth was closed when it happened.

"$4000" the dealer finalised.

_**Setting: Cyberspace Cafe**_

"Hey Connor, any idea why Mesogog is still quiet?" Ethan wondered.

"No idea" the Soccer star replied.

"Anyone seen Kira?" Trent wondered.

"Hey guys" Kira nonchalantly greeted.

"How'd you get here so fast? That's my thing" Connor said.

"Look outside" Kira said pointing to her car.

"That's yours?" the boys asked. Kira nodded.

"Mine's better" Connor muttered.

"Cool Camaro" Ethan said.

"Thanks" Kira replied. "Anyone wanna go for a ride?"

"Sorry Kira, got homework" Etan replied.

"Same here" Connor said. Kira turned her head towards Trent and nodded.

"I'll go" he said, walking out with Kira.

"A 1976 Chevrolet Camaro" Trent pointed out."Pretty good for a first car" he said before going in. Kira turned the key and drove off with Trent.

"So..." They said in unison.

"You first" Trent said.

"How are things after turning good?" Kira asked.

"Okay I guess" Trent answered.

"What's up?" Kira asked.

"I still regret everything I've ever done as the evil White Ranger, you know."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it" Kira said.

"Thanks Kira" Trent said staring at the girl driving. Suddenly the car stopped.

"Hey, what the?" Kira wondered. The car started to turn and move toward a cliff, where the sun was setting. Then the radio started to tune itself involuntarily leaving a song which makes this even more awkward as Kira helplessly tried to change the song.

_Yeah_

You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way (Bumblebee tunes radio)

_...when I get that feeling  
I want Sexual Healing  
Sexual Healing, oh baby _(Bumblebee tunes radio)

_...You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh, Ohh, Ohh... Crazy, but it feels all right  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night..._

"This is like, so awkward with the whole romantic setting, not that I want it like that...I don't want to try this on you, I mean we're friends not like romantic friends, I'm not like that...I mean I could be" Kira awkwardly told Trent.

"Just pop the hood" Trent told her and took off his jacket.

"Now shut up" Kira said kicking the car. When Trent opened the hood, he was pretty amazed at what he saw.

"Whoa, nice headers, you've got a high-rise double pump carborater, that's pretty impressive Kira" Trent told her.

"Double pump?" she asked.

"It squirts the fuel in so it goes faster" Trent said.

"Oh I like to go faster" Kira muttered looking hungrily at Trent's arms.

"Look's like your distributor cap is loose" Trent said as Kira checked him out.

"Yeah, how do you know this?" Kira asked.

"Often, when my dad was on business trips, the babysitters I'm left with taught me a thing or two about cars" Trent replied.

"Pretty cool" Kira said before turning away and fanning herself.

"Try it now" Trent said. Kira fired up the ignition and the car started to work again.

"Allright let's go" Trent said before getting in the car.

_**Songs used:**_

_Backstreet Boys-I Want It That Way_

_Marvin Gaye-Sexual Healing_

_Britney Spears-(You Drive Me) Crazy_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs**

**Author notes: Please review, I really appreciate the fact that some of you are favouriting or adding my stories to your alert lists, but a review would be really really nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Setting: Tommy's house**_

"This just in, Angel Grove citizens, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park and Jason Scott are declared missing. If anyone possesses any information relating to their disappearance, please do not hesitate to call local authorities" The reporter said on the television.

"No, this is too weird, why would former rangers start disappearing?" Tommy questioned before the phone rang.

"Hello" Tommy said.

"Are you watching TV right now?" Hailey worried.

"Yeah"

"Be careful, this situation maybe more than meets the eye." Hailey said.

"Allright Hailey" he replied.

_**Later at night at Kira's house...**_

"Goodnight Mom" Kira called out. As Kira turned out the lights a sound revved to life.

"Hey that's my car!" Kira called out the window as her Camaro drove into the night.

"I'm so screwed" she muttered before getting out of bed and retrieving her phone and morpher.

"Just wait until I get my hands on the guy who's done this" Kira said as she took her mom's bike and rode after it.

_**Mesogog's lair**_

"My lord, I have been within Reefside and there was alien activity recorded not only here but in other areas like Angel Grove" Elsa reported.

"Do you have any leads?" Mesogog asked with a hint of exasperation.

"All I have is this sound" she answered before playing a recording of the transforming sound.

"Go into the city and search for more, I want to know exactly who is on my turf!" the mutant dinosaur ordered.

"Yes my lord" Elsa replied before teleporting.

_**Junkyard**_

"Where is my car?" Kira wondered. Suddenly a loud sound thundered throughout the junkyard. Kira cocked her head and saw a sight that could even mystify Tommy, it was none other than the Autobot Bumblebee projecting a strange symbol into the sky.

"Holy..." Kira mouthed before hiding and pulling her communicator out.

"This is Kira..."

"Hello Yellow Ranger" Elsa smirked snatching her communicator hand. "You are not going after whatever Mesogog wants"

"I don't know what you are talking about" the yellow ranger replied.

"Then why are you here then?" Elsa said glaring at Kira.

"None of your business" Kira told her.

"No matter, you will be destroyed" Elsa said before assuming a battle stance.

"Allright lets play" Kira replied.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"Take this" Elsa yelled as she spin kicked Kira and sent her flying.

"Ptera Grips!" Kira summoned. "Hiya!" before whacking Elsa at the head.

"Oh no you don't!" Elsa screamed before using a punch combination upon Kira which sent her to the ground. Then a beeping noise occurred.

"It's on the move" Elsa deduced through looking at a strange device.

"This isn't over" Elsa hissed to Kira before teleporting.

"Power Down" Kira said before looking around. "If I were Connor, right now I would say: 'Dude where's my car?'"

"Oh well better get home before my mom finds out"

_**The next day at Hayley's cafe**_

"Kira you look like roadkill" Connor remarked.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try us" they said in unison.

"Well..." Kira said before she looked out the window. "Aargh!!!!!" she screamed in terror.

"Kira what is it?" Trent worried

"It's Satan's Camaro!!!!" Kira yelled before running off.

"Kira!" Trent called after before running behind her.

"Leave me alone!" Kira yelled at Bumblebee as he followed her. Little as the two rangers and the Autobot knew, a very interested cop car emerged from the alley way and followed the yellow ranger.

"Kira what's wrong?!"Trent yelled.

"That!" Kira screamed looking over her shoulder at the approaching Camaro as she ran into a secluded spot. As the yellow ranger searched her surroundings she felt a great sense of relief when she spotted the seemingly safe police car.

"Officer! Help me that guy stole my car and he's..."Kira frantically yelled before observing a very noticeable change.

"Holy... what do you want with me?!!!!" Kira distressed as the deadly Barricade appeared. "This is just a bad dream, calm down Kira" she whispered to herself as Barricade took a step forward.

"Oh god no!!!" she screamed before running. "Leave me alone!!"

"You cannot get away from me human!" Barricade yelled as he caught up to Kira. "Are you Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger Kira Ford??!!!!!!"

"Yes" Kira replied feeling intimidated.

"State the location of Dr. Thomas Oliver!!!!!!!!!"

"Never!" she said before running like a maniac.

"Kira!" Trent called. He looked around and saw something he doesn't see every day.

"What the?..."

"Run Trent!" Kira called out. Suddenly the yellow Camaro appeared and opened its door.

"What is going on?" Trent asked.

"Get in the car" Kira ordered before the two rangers went in the car. Suddenly the keys turned and Bumblebee drove off.

"You're mine Autobot scum!" Barricade yelled before transforming. The chase was on, Bumblebee drove faster than a Ferrari, hoping that Barricade does not catch up.

"What is that thing?!" Trent asked.

"I think it has something to do with what Elsa is after" Kira thought out loud.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're gonna die!" Trent yelled before Bumblebee smashed right through a wall. The Autobot swerved through the abandoned warehouse, trying to lose the Decepticon. Eventually the Autobot reached a spot where Barricade could not find them.

"Give up those meatbags you worthless piece of slag!" Barricade called out before transforming. Then Bumblebee opened his doors and threw his passengers out.

"Hey, what gives?" Kira said before Bumblebee transformed.

"Whoa" Trent awed.

"You're mine" the cop car hissed before lunging at Bumblebee.

"Don't think they'll get away scrap metal" Barricade yelled before releasing Frenzy.

"Aww man" Trent said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"You bet" Kira replied. "Hey Tin can, you suck!"Frenzy raged with anger as he pulled out his chainsaws and ran after the two rangers.

"Split up!" Trent called out before using his dino-gem power of camouflage. Frenzy looked everywhere for the two rangers until he was kicked in the back by a recently reappeared Trent.

"Now!" Trent yelled before Kira used the loudest Ptera scream causing Frenzy to disintegrate, save for his head. Meanwhile Bumblebee was doing fine against the super powerful Barricade.

"Go back to the junkyard!" Barricade yelled before attempting to punch Bumblebee. However, the Autobot blocked it and grabbed the Decepticon and threw him at a generator, causing a massive electric shock causing him to shut down temporarily.

"What is that thing?" Trent asked as the two rangers approached the Autobot.

"It's some sort of robot, like the zords" Kira deduced. "But like a different...you know like a super advanced robot, it's probably Japanese. Yeah it's definitely Japanese or something out of this world"

"What are you doing?" Trent asked as Kira moved towards Bumblebee.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us, it probably would have done that by now" Kira said.

"Really? Well do you speak robot?" Trent argued. "Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

"I think it wants something from us." Kira wondered.

"What?"

"Well 'cause the other one was talking about Dr. O" Kira said.

"This is beyond weird, even for us" Trent said.

"Can you talk?" Kira asked.

""XM Satellite Radio"… "Digital cable brings you"… "Columbia Broadcasting System"…" Bumblebee played.

"So you talk through the radio?" Kira questioned.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." Bumblebee played.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?"

"Message from Starfleet, Captain"… "Throughout the inanimate vastness of space"… "Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"

"Visitors from heaven? What… What are you, like, an alien or something?" Trent asked. Bumblebee nodded and then transformed.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" the radio played.

"He wants us to get in the car." Kira said.

"And go where?" Trent questioned.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Kira asked before Trent went in after picking up his phone which was dropped during the battle.

"Calling all Decepeticons! I am closing in on one of Zordon's chosen" Frenzy transmitted.

_**Back at Tommy's lab**_

"Any idea where they went?" Tommy asked feeling very concerned.

"No not at all." Connor replied.

"You think they disappeared like the others?" Ethan asked.

"Let's hope not" Andros said.

"Andros, glad you could make it." Tommy said extending his hand.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"This car's a pretty good driver" Kira said.

"Yeah." Trent agreed. "Why don't you go sit in that seat there?"

"I'm not gonna sit in that seat, he's driving"

"Well maybe you should sit in my lap" Trent said.

"Why?"

"WellI have the only seatbelt here you know, safety first right?" Trent asked.

"Right" Kira said before moving to his lap.

"Yeah see that's better" Trent said.

"You know that seatbelt thing is a pretty smooth move" Kira said grinning.

"Thank you" Trent replied.

"You what I don't understand, if he's a super advanced robot, why does he change into a piece of crap Camaro?" Trent said. Suddenly the car stopped and sent the two rangers out.

"Wait a go, Trent you hurt his feelings" Kira snapped. "That car is sensitive and now $4000 just drove off"As Bumblebee drove through a very new 5th generation Camaro passed by and the Autobot scanned every detail of it.

"Check it out" Trent awed as Bumblebee pulled up.

"Best $4000 I've ever spent" Kira said.

**Author notes: Please review, by the way if you want, it would really great if all of you would give any ideas of what you want to see in this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Setting: Reefside- The Park**_

"Whoa check that out" Trent amazed as he looked up into the sky.

"Holy..." Kira whispered. Up in the sky were four fiery fireballs falling fast towards Reefside.

_**Setting: Tommy's house**_

"Something's heading towards Earth fast!" Tommy found as he observed the readings on his computer.

"Any idea what it is?"Ethan asked.

"Aliens" Hailey concluded."The energy readings from this are hardly anything that you find around here"

"Cool" Ethan and Connor said in unison.

"I have a feeling all this is connected" Andros said.

"How so?" Tommy asked.

"The missing rangers, the transmissions, these new arrivals all add up," Andros said before gesturing his hand above. "Someone out there is after us"

Tommy nodded his head to Andros' theory. "Anyone we know?"

"Not likely, for all I know, we could be facing a threat far superior to anything we've ever known."

"Allright, Ethan, Connor go with Andros and check out who is visiting our planet" Tommy said. Andros nodded and left with the other two rangers.

_**Setting: Reefside-city area**_

Everything seemed quiet in downtown Reefside, until a very unusual sound appeared, at first the citizens thought it to be that of an aircraft, until they looked up.

"Aaargh!" many of the citizens cried as they attempted to escape the path of these falling fireballs.

"Holy cow! This is so cool, way better than Armageddon!" Devin cried as he rolled his camera to the events transpiring.

"Devin what are doing? We're looking for a good story remember?..." Cassidy said before she saw the fire."Keep rolling"

"Man I hope this guy has asteroid insurance, cause he's so screwed" Devin muttered. As the emergency workers searched the wreck, the object that would have created damage this bad was nowhere in sight. Little did anyone know, a search and rescue Hummer H2 drove through unnoticed. Not too far from that spot was a dealer for various sports cars, little did anyone see, a shadowy figure scanned a Pontiac Solstice and changed into that very vehicle and moved out.

_**Setting: Reefside-suburbia**_

"Are you the tooth fairy?" A little girl asked the emerging figure from the swimming pool which then walked away.

"Syd, get back inside; oh my god! What happened to the pool?!" The father cried. Outside of the house the figure scanned the family's GMC TopKick truck and drove off after changing into it. Miles away, along a secluded highway a red and blue truck with flames passed a shadowy figure who later assumed its form.

_**Back at the park...**_

"Where are we going now?" Kira wondered as Bumblebee drove off through a familiar route.

"Hey, any idea why it's heading to Dr O's?" Trent asked.

"Maybe for the same reason the cop car interrogated me." Kira answered.

"Kira, Trent, am I glad to see you..." Tommy said before Bumblebee's doors involuntarily opened and transformed.

"What..." Tommy said witnessing this. The closest thing to this he's ever seen to this were zord transformations, but this was different altogether.

"Dr. O we'll answer questions later but..." Kira said before Bumblebee interrupted before playing a Terminator quote.

"Come with me, if you want to live" Bumblebee played on his radio.

"What, why?"

"_You got the touch  
You got the power_

After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner

You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool

_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

You got the touch  
You got the power

When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm

You got the heart  
You got the motion..."

"We get the point" Trent said before Bumblebee stopped and played through the radio that: "...it's the best song ever..."

"Okay I'll go with you guys." Tommy awkwardly said after hearing the song.

_**Back at the city...**_

"Not much found here" Andros said as he inspected various crashsites.

"Hey this is Tommy meet us at this location" Tommy said before sending a set of coordinates.

"We'll be right there" Andros replied before teleporting with the others to their location. They were then greeted by Kira, Trent and Tommy in an alleyway.

"Kira nice to see that you don't look so insane." Connor said.

"Now's not the time, look" Ethan said as he pointed out towards four approaching vehicles.

"It's them" Kira said.

"Who?" everyone asked in unison. As soon as the vehicles pulled up, they all transformed.

"What the?!" Connor along with Tommy and Ethan flinched in unison as they saw the robots. Tommy approached the one that was a red and blue truck as it seemed obvious that he was the leader.

"Are you the Dino Thunder Power Rangers?" the Autobot asked. Everyone except for Andros nodded.

"And you must be the Karovian who had saved this planet many cycles ago" the robot said before Andros nodded.

"Are you Dr. Thomas Oliver?" the robot asked. Tommy nodded.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of our faction, the Autobots, we are cybernetic organisms from the planet Cybertron"

"What's crackin' little bitches?" one of robots said before doing a somersault.

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz." Optimus introduced.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" Jazz said.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Kira asked.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web" Optimus answered.

"This is our weapons expert Ironhide" Optimus introduced.

"You feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide said as he spooked Connor out.

"Easy, Ironhide"

"I'm just kidding I just wanna show off my cannons"

"Our medical officer Ratchet"

"The female's pheromone levels suggest she wishes to mate with the male, that male" Ratchet said before pointing to Trent.

"Okay, like we don't already know that" Ethan said before going into a fit of giggling casing a Yellow and White ranger to blush.

"You've already met your guardian Bumblebee"

"_...told you homeboy  
U can't touch this  
Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know  
U can't touch this  
Look in my eyes,man  
U can't touch this  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics  
U can't touch this..."_

"Bumblebee huh? So your my guardian" Kira said

"His vocal processor was damaged in battle, I'm still working in them" Ratchet said.

"Autobots?" Andros said. "We as children were told that you and your wars were just stories"

"As you can see Karovian we are very much real."

"This is beyond my wildest imagination" Andros awed.

"Why are you here?" Kira asked.

"We are searching for the AllSpark, we must find it before the Decepticons do"

"Decepticons?" Tommy asked before Optimus played a hologram projector and recounted events.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just until we were betrayed by Megatron leader of the Decepticons, all who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the AllSpark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth after hearing that the intergalactic being known as Zordon of Eltar was using it in his own struggle against another known as..."

"Rita Repulsa" Tommy added.

"Precisely"

"he had used the AllSpark's power when he had created your arsenal such as your zords and your morphing technology"

"Where is Megatron now?" Kira asked.

"He is located within a hidden location within the place called Angel Grove"

"Why was the other robot after Dr. O?" Trent asked.

"Like Megatron, the AllSpark is well hidden and only one of Zordon's chosen can unlock it and obtain it and due to your career as a Power Ranger we felt you were the most likely candidate to unlock it"

"That makes sense to why rangers have gone missing." Andros said.

"If Megatron gets his hands on the AllSpark, he will use it to create a new army and the human race will be extinguished." Ratchet worried.

"Thomas Oliver, you hold the key to Earth's survival, will you help us?" Optimus asked.

"I will, for all of us" he replied.

_**Author notes:**__** Please review**_

**Songs used:**

'**The Touch'-Stan Bush**

'**U Can't Touch This'-MC Hammer**


End file.
